An Unearthly Duo
by GallifreyXFalling
Summary: A script I wrote for an episode of Doctor Who in which I create a totally new Crack ship. Enjoy


Doctor Who:

An Unearthly Duo

Written By

Scarlett Langston

EXT. – NIGHT – OUTSIDE THE CARDIFF MILLENIUM CENTRE

A young, dark haired woman, at most 26, is seen walking across the pavement. Her shoes can be heard clacking against the concrete. She sits down on a step and looks at the building, the sky, and back down at the ground, as if she is expecting something to happen.

The world is silent and still, almost ominously so, and she keeps looking for something. She takes a fob watch out of her coat pocket as if to check the time, but just looks at it and puts it back in her pocket.

She stands up and turns around, going to leave, when out of nowhere there is a sound like lightning striking and a bright light. She turns to see where it came from, and sees a man lying at the foot of the steps, surrounded by scorch marks. It is the MASTER.

She rushes down to check his vitals. He takes a deep, agonizing breath. She takes a stethoscope out and checks his heart. Hearing something strange, she moves over slightly, discovering he has two. She cradles his head in her arms.

SUSAN:

It's alright, I've got you. (She strokes his hair, trying to be comforting)Trust me, I'm a Doctor.

DISSOLVE TO:

INT. – EARLY MORNING – SUSAN'S BEDROOM

The MASTER, a little cleaner than he was before, opens his eyes, a slight look of surprise on his face, as he expected to be dead. He sits up, looking at his hands, feeling his face. He picks at the white blanket on the bed printed with roses. He tries to move to get out of the bed and winces. He's obviously not going anywhere.

He lifts up his top, revealing a bandaged abdomen, and also pauses to notice he's wearing a set of men's pajamas.

There's a slight knock on the bedroom door and he looks toward it, as if just realizing there was a door. SUSAN enters carrying a breakfast tray full of food with a pill cup sitting on the corner.

SUSAN:

Oh, good, you're awake.

She walks forward, extending the legs on the tray and setting it across his lap.

SUSAN:

Now, I know you must be confused so I'll start with something simple. I'm Dr. Susan Foreman, and I found you last night. If you're wondering why I didn't take you to emergency care, well, I think that's pretty obvious.

The Master looks confused. Susan sits on the edge of the bed.

SUSAN:

You have two hearts, and after everything it looked like you had been through, I didn't want to take you someplace where people would just poke and prod you.

There is a long pause as the Master considers what to say.

MASTER:

That was…very kind of you.

Susan smiles.

SUSAN:

Eat your breakfast. I've got some medicine for you here, too. Try not to move around too much, and I'll be back around five to change your bandages.

Susan gets up, goes over to a table with a TV placed on it and grabs the remote. She sets it beside him.

SUSAN:

That's in case you get bored and want to watch the telly.

MASTER:

(Through a mouthful of toast) 'Ur 'eavin?

Susan giggles.

SUSAN:

Yes, I have to go to work. I'll be back, though. Just try to rest, alright?

Susan exits the room, but on the other side of the door she puts her fingers to her temples like she has a headache and murmured voices are heard. After a moment it stops, and she walks on.

CUT TO:

EXT- DAY- OUTSIDE THE MILLENIUM CENTRE

A blue police box materializes on the pavement, but people walking by don't seem to notice, even with the incredibly loud noise it is making. Once solid, a young man dressed like a 70-year-old history professor emerges. This is THE DOCTOR. He looks around as if expecting the world to have ended by now, and seconds afterwards RIVER emerges. She looks around, rather disappointed.

RIVER:

Cardiff? Surely we don't need to refuel already?

The Doctor shakes his head.

DOCTOR:

Apparently, this is where we need to be. Since Torchwood's not headquartered here anymore I'm surprised she hasn't brought us here sooner. There's got to be all sorts of things happening in this city.

The Doctor walks over to a bin and extracts a newspaper as River is closing the TARDIS door.

RIVER:

Doesn't look like much is going on. Are sure you didn't just throw us off track again?

The Doctor ignores her, flipping through the paper.

DOCTOR:

No help here. Of course, disappearances are on the rise, but nothing we can do about that.

He drops the paper on the ground and kept walking, River picks it up and stuffs it back in the bin. They both walk up the steps, right next to the scorch mark from the night before.

RIVER:

What exactly are we looking for, Doctor?

The Doctor pauses, just realizing the significance of something he barely even noticed. He turns on his heel.

DOCTOR:

That.

He runs back down the steps, taking out his sonic screwdriver and scanning the scorch mark. He snaps it open to look at the readings.

DOCTOR:

Ha!

He sticks the screwdriver back in his pocket, ignoring the stares of the people walking by.

RIVER:

What is it?

The Doctor turns to face her, a combination of excited and worried.

DOCTOR:

A Time Lord was here, hours ago, at most a day. This whole place is just gushing Rift energy, which means either someone survived, or has escaped the Time Lock.

He is suddenly more worried.

DOCTOR:

Whoever they are, we've got to find them. A Time Lord fresh from the war is a danger to everyone.

CUT TO:

INT. – DAY – SUSAN'S FLAT

The Master emerges from the bedroom, able to move easily now that the drugs have taken effect. He walks around the apartment, quite obviously looking for something in particular. He opens a drawer in the table in the entrance hall. In it are a gun, a stack of business cards, and a few worn-out cards from pharmaceutical representatives.

He walks into the sitting room, his eyes skimming over a large grandfather clock with High Gallifreyan symbols on the clock face as if he doesn't see it at all. He walks over to the fireplace and observes a set of pictures decorating the mantle. They are of Susan, the earliest of which was taken of her in her early teens. He finds one that is of Susan as he remembered her, and of her husband, David Campbell. He set it down, realizing this was no coincidence, it truly was the Susan he knew.

He goes back to the bedroom and sits on the bed, suddenly very tired. He puts his head in his hands. He remembers bits and pieces of what happened at the Naismith mansion. He hears voices.

DOCTOR:

You weren't there in the final days of the war.

RASSILON:

We will initiate the final sanction!

DOCTOR:

Hell is descending!

RASSILON:

You are diseased!

He rubs his eyes and tries to remember what happened next.

MASTER(in memory):

Get out of the way!

He looks at his hands, remembering that not too long ago he had been able to throw lightning from them. He tries to do it, and when he can't he looks disappointed. Suddenly he sighs and smiles.

The Master looks at the TV and grabs the remote, turning it on. He settles into the bed, looking more relaxed than we have ever seen him.

CUT TO:

INT. – DAY – SUSAN'S OFFICE

Susan is sitting at her desk, drinking from a thermos. She opens a drawer and retrieves a bottle of tablets. She hears a voice, a single, clear one this time.

MASTER(in memory):

Tell me, my dear, how does it feel to lose everything?

She opens the bottle and takes out two pills, washing them down with her drink. She turns toward the computer. The screen displays a search page, the subject: Harold Saxon. She finds his campaign website. After a bit of reading, she hits a button on her desk phone.

RECEPTIONIST:

Yes, Dr. Foreman?

SUSAN:

Yes, could you find me a copy of Harold Saxon's autobiography?

There's a long pause in response to the rather strange request.

RECEPTIONIST:

Of course, Dr. Foreman. Oh, and your 10 o'clock is here.

SUSAN:

Thanks.

CUT TO:

INT. – LATE AFTERNOON – SUSAN'S BEDROOM

The Master is lying in Susan's bed, the bottom half of the buttons on his pajama top undone, exposing his bandages. He hears the muffled sound of the front door opening and someone walking in. He pretends to sleep, as if he had been doing it all day.

Susan enters and looks him over, assuming he's asleep, exits. Moments later there are muffled sounds from the kitchen, as if someone is purposefully trying to make too much noise. The Master smiles, then opens his eyes and sits up. He starts buttoning up the pajamas again as Susan walks back in.

She gives a nervous, reserved smile.

SUSAN:

Oh, good, you're awake. Tea?

CUT TO:

INT. – EARLY EVENING – SUSAN'S KITCHEN

The Master and Susan are sitting at the table, which is set with two tea cups, a tea pot, a sugar bowl, a creamer, and a tin full of biscuits. Susan is drinking hers, but the Master seems to be too preoccupied with her to care for it.

The Master looks down at the pajamas he is wearing.

MASTER:

If you don't mind me asking, where did you get these?

Susan looks up from her cup and swallows hard.

SUSAN:

They're mine, actually, got them from a shop down the street.

The Master looks surprised.

MASTER:

You wear men's pajamas?

Susan gives an embarrassed smile.

SUSAN:

Yeah, sometimes. The only other thing I had besides that that I could put you in was a nightgown, and I wasn't sure how you'd feel waking up in a silk nightie.

The Master laughs, and Susan shivers.

MASTER:

Well, thank you. Not just for the pajamas, but for the care. Also, not taking me to the hospital. I could only imagine what sort of issues would arise from that.

Susan picks up the biscuit tin and extends it toward him. The Master takes a Jammy dodger, and then Susan takes a chocolate one for herself. She sets it back on the table. The vibe is rather awkward.

Out of nowhere, the Master speaks.

MASTER:

I know you know who I am. Or, At least, who I was.

Susan pauses mid-drink, her cup suspended halfway to her mouth. She sets it back down.

SUSAN:

I didn't at first. When I saw you last night you were all dirty and covered in blood and ash, but when I brought you back here and cleaned you up…I knew it was too late to change my mind. So, I took the leap of faith that you weren't as mad as they said you were, and that you wouldn't murder me in my sleep.

The Master smiles and then winces from trying to suppress a chuckle. Susan stands.

SUSAN:

Come on, I'll change your dressings.

CUT TO:

EXT. – EARLY EVENING – OUTSIDE SUSAN'S BUILDING

The Doctor and River look up at the building as if expecting to see something amazing, but it's just a block of flats on a rather quiet street. River reaches into a small leather satchel at her hip and takes out a notepad and a pen. The Doctor reaches into his tweed jacket and extracts his sonic screwdriver.

RIVER:

Are you sure this is the place?

The Doctor looks at her, as if expecting more from her.

DOCTOR:

Can't you feel it?

River shakes her head, and the Doctor looks back up at a particular window.

DOCTOR:

There's a Time Lord in there, and possibly another TARDIS. Third floor, farthest flat on the left.

He walked towards the door and sonics it, the lock popped and the door slowly drifted open. He gestured towards it, suggesting that River go first. She walked ahead, taking note of something she sees on the intercom panel as she walks.

CUT TO:

INT. – EARLY EVENING – SUSAN'S BATHROOM

The Master is sitting on the bathroom counter, shirtless. Susan is standing next to him wearing surgical gloves and holding a pair of scissors. She begins cutting the gauze off of his abdomen. The Master is staying very still, and trying to sneak glances down, wondering how badly wounded he is.

We focus in on the gauze, and when it is removed, a few cuts and one large injury on his side that looks as if he has been bitten is revealed, as well as several minor burns. The laceration from the "bite" has been stitched up. Susan removes bandages from around his right bicep and left forearm as well, each revealing radiation burns.

SUSAN:

Last night I thought you had been struck by lightning, but these aren't from electricity. Do you remember how you got them?

The Master looks at her, a pained looked in his eyes. He is considering what to say to her, and decides on a version of the truth.

MASTER:

I just remember wanting to get away from where I was. It was…terrible, and dark, and loud. There was…quite a lot of screaming. I knew that if I stayed there I would die and I…tried to run.

Susan hushes him, seeing he is getting upset.

SUSAN:

It's alright, I get it. Sometimes things happen that you don't want to remember.

Suddenly there is a knock at the door. Susan looks at the Master.

SUSAN:

Stay in here and keep quiet,yeah?

The Master nods, Susan exits.

CUT TO:

INT.- EARLY EVENING – SUSAN'S FRONT DOOR

Susan opens her door to the Doctor and River. The Doctor is standing there with his usual charming smile on his face. He takes his psychic paper out of his pocket and flashes it like a badge.

DOCTOR:

Hello there, Detective Inspector Smith, Scotland Yard, and this is my partner, Melody Pond. We're asking everyone if you've encountered anything…strange lately.

Susan looks at them both as the Doctor puts the psychic paper away.

SUSAN:

You are aware that piece of paper is blank?

The Doctor and River exchange shocked expressions.

SUSAN:

Since you are quite obviously not the police, I have nothing to say to you. Good Day.

Susan closes the door in their faces and they are left dumbstruck. The sound of a lock sliding into place is heard.

CUT TO:

INT. – EARLY EVENING – SUSAN'S BATHROOM

Susan enters, the Master tries to look like he wasn't listening.

MASTER:

Who was it?

Susan gets a fresh pair of gloves and goes back to cleaning his wounds.

SUSAN:

No one. Two idiots pretending to be cops using a piece of blank paper as a badge.

The Master lifts up his arms slightly so she can roll fresh gauze around his middle, which she proceeds to do.

SUSAN:

Soon as I'm done here I think you can go look through my wardrobe. I have a few men's clothes but I don't know if any of them will fit you.

CUT TO:

INT. – TARDIS CONTROL ROOM

The Doctor is at the console, staring at the scanner as if waiting for something, a lot of beeping noises are heard in the background. River is sitting on a bench attached to the railing, looking rather bored and filing her fingernails.

RIVER:

I don't get why we just don't wait for her to leave and sneak in, see what she's hiding. It's obviously something. Did you see those gloves? She was treating someone in there.

She realizes he's not listening and looks up. The Doctor has all but collapsed against the console, staring, disbelieving, at the scanner screen.

RIVER:

What is it?

The Doctor breaks his gaze from the screen for a moment to look at her.

DOCTOR:

It's the uh…the results from that scan I made of the scorch mark. The readings had a match.

River stands up and walks over.

RIVER:

Who is it?

The Doctor hits the screen and the scan starts over.

DOCTOR:

It can't be, it's impossible, there has to be a mistake.

River steps closer.

RIVER:

Doctor? Who is it?

The Doctor looks at her, scared and worried.

DOCTOR:

Someone who couldn't possibly be alive.

River takes the edge of the screen and pulls it around to her side. A flashing image of the Master in several of his incarnations appears, with his name and stats along the side.

The Doctor is now relying on the console to keep him standing. He shakes himself into enough lucidity to ask a question.

DOCTOR:

The woman who answered the door, who is she? Did you get her name? If he's allowing her to keep him she must be important.

River nods and extracts her notepad and pen from her satchel. She flips a few pages.

RIVER:

Dr. S. Foreman –

He stops her reading off the rest of her information by snatching the pad away from her.

DOCTOR:

Oh, this is just too much!

River looks at him, concerned.

RIVER:

You don't think it's her?

The Doctor wanders over to the bench and collapses on it, now staring at the notepad.

River clears the scanner screen, inputting Susan's name and address, as well as the year they were in, to bring up her records.

RIVER:

Dr. Susan Foreman, orphan, graduated from a private grammar school at fifteen, University at twenty, worked at the Royal London Hospital for two years and then resigned, and then she sort of…disappears until last year, when she opened her own practice and leased that flat. For someone so clever she's tried very hard to stay under the radar.

River looks at the Doctor as if expecting some response, then looks back at the screen.

RIVER:

Everything before the age of 14 is quite obviously fake; if it is her I guess that's what age she claimed she was when she got here. Doctor…do you think she knows who she is? I mean…the way she looked at us, and at the psychic paper. It was like…she knew, but didn't want to know.

The Doctor raises his head, coming back to himself.

DOCTOR:

She must have a TARDIS hidden somewhere. I think she's hiding from herself.

River looks confused, the Doctor sighs and then continues.

DOCTOR:

I think she used the chameleon arch to make herself human, I just don't know why. Last time I heard anything about her she was happily married to a human in the 22nd century. Can't imagine how she ended up here.

River is incredibly disbelieving, and really quite angry.

RIVER:

Wait, are you telling me you knew, or at least thought, that there was another Time Lord somewhere, presumably living a happy, normal life, and you didn't think to say anything?

The Doctor stood, getting his defense up.

DOCTOR:

I was trying to let her have a life.

River starts to gain on him.

RIVER:

Did you really think a Time Lord would be able to live that happy, normal life forever? That human had to die eventually, you know, and then where would she be? Alone, and sad, with an entire, nearly endless life before her to face alone. After you dropped her off, you never thought to go back?

The Doctor was rather embarrassed now, like a scolded child.

DOCTOR:

I…I got busy.

River's eyes get wide and she starts yelling.

RIVER:

BUSY? Too busy to go back and get your granddaughter? You know when you told me about her you didn't mention where you left her. In fact, you led me to believe she was dead ON GALLIFREY!

DOCTOR:

I'm…sorry?

River steps forward and the Doctor slams into the railing.

RIVER:

Don't apologize to _me!_ You should apologize to _her!_ No wonder she was trying to run away from herself, her grandfather left her to _die._

The Doctor put up his hands, surrendering.

DOCTOR:

Alright, alright, I'll apologize, or try to make it up to her, or something.

River backs away from him.

DOCTOR:

Maybe…maybe if I can get the Master away from her, I can just…leave her be. Let her live a normal human life. She's better off not knowing what happened.

CUT TO:

INT. – EVENING – SUSAN'S KITCHEN

The Master and Susan are seated at her table, the remnants of a meal left on their plates. Susan's glass is half-filled with wine and at the Master's place there is a mug, suggesting he had tea. They are laughing as if they have heard the funniest joke of their lives. The Master is now in a light blue button-down and a pair of jeans. Susan stands to gather up their dishes and takes them to the sink.

THE MASTER:

You know, I never realized it before, but you look rather young to be a practicing doctor.

Susan continues washing the dishes.

SUSAN:

Yeah, well, there's a very simple explanation for that.

The Master waits, and when she doesn't continue he asks.

THE MASTER:

And that is?

Susan turns the water faucet off, and then turns around.

SUSAN(jokingly):

I'm a genius!

They both laugh.

SUSAN:

Seriously, I graduated from a rather selective private school when I was just fifteen, graduated medical school by twenty. I've always been ahead of my age bracket.

She turns around to start washing the dishes again.

SUSAN:

I got offered all sorts of positions before I was even halfway done with school. Research, neurology, a couple of those secret government programs, but I just wanted to be a surgeon in a small hospital. You know, one of those places where you get to know your patients on a personal level.

She finishes washing up and then returns to the table, picking up her wine glass and taking a drink.

SUSAN:

I finally decided on the Royal Hospital in London. I know that doesn't exactly match up to what I just said but all of those small places thought I was too young, or that I was overqualified. So, I ended up there. The First year it was mostly minor, routine things. Then, once I got a reputation I began to get assigned the interesting cases. You know, accident victims and the like. That number went up quite a bit in London after the alien attacks.

She drains her glass and sets it back down on the table. The Master leans forward, listening intently.

SUSAN:

That was about when the nightmares started.

THE MASTER:

Nightmares?

Susan nods, then finds the bottle and refills her glass.

SUSAN:

They were wartime nightmares. Weapons firing, blood, screaming in the darkness. They were all a bit science-fiction, really, but I couldn't shake them. I was losing sleep and it was affecting my job, so I went to the resident psychiatrist. She just put it down to stress, recommended I take a short sabbatical, so I took the longest one I could. I resigned.

The Master takes a drink of his tea, almost choking on it.

THE MASTER:

Wasn't that a bit extreme?

Susan shrugs.

SUSAN:

Maybe. But I don't regret it. Last year I moved here, started up a family practice, and now I spend my days prescribing cold medicine and anti-anxiety medication to housewives. It's a lot safer.

The Master sits back in his chair, holding his side, clearly sore from sitting in the wrong angle too long.

THE MASTER:

Doesn't that take a lot of money? I mean, surely you didn't have enough quid saved up after only two years to start your own practice.

Susan smiles slightly, even though she's laughing, drinking, and talking about her life, she still isn't sure whether she can trust herself around him.

SUSAN:

When I was eighteen, a lawyer came round and gave me a letter, it was in some funky code or something but he said it was from my mother. It came with a key to a storage unit that had been paid up for six years. In it I found a box full of notes, a grandfather clock, and this.

Susan reaches into her pocket and pulls out a Gallifreyan fob watch. She lays it on the table and slides it across to the Master. He picks it up and looks at it.

SUSAN:

Don't bother trying to open it, it's broken.

The Master turns it over in his hands. He puts it up to his ear and hears a count-four ticking noise. One that he recognizes. It's the heartbeat of a healthy Time Lord.

He sets it back down.

THE MASTER:

Are you sure? It seems fine.

Susan takes it back from him.

SUSAN:

Yeah, I thought so too. I tried opening it but it's locked or something.

She puts it back in her pocket. The Master looks up, eager to get his mind off the watch.

THE MASTER:

You said there was a grandfather clock?

CUT TO:

INT. – EVENING – SUSAN'S SITTING ROOM

There's a sofa and an armchair adjacent to each other in the middle of the room. The Sofa has end tables on either side scattered with miscellaneous things. Against a far wall is a rather large grandfather clock, dark mahogany with High Gallifreyan symbols on its clock face. In another wall there is a fire place with scattered pictures on its mantle, and not too far away from it is a bookshelf, mostly laden with medical journals but there are quite obviously some romance novels there too. Susan and the Master enter.

They both walk over to the grandfather clock. Until Susan leads him to stand directly in front of it, he doesn't seem to see it. Once he does, his eyes get wide in recognition.

He examines it, and then gives a sinister smile.

CUT TO:

EXT. – EARLY MORNING – OUTSIDE SUSAN'S BUILDING

The Doctor and River are hiding in the shadows of an alleyway next to the building. The Doctor has his head poked out, watching the door. River is standing back, one hand on her sonic blaster. There are cars driving by on the street and people walking on the opposite side on their way to work.

RIVER:

Just think about it, Doctor. That's two full-blooded Time Lords, and if what happened to the Master changed him, then they could rebuild Gallifrey together, the way it was supposed to be, won't that be nice?

The Doctor sighed and then turned to look at her.

THE DOCTOR:

If that were possible, I think that would be the best thing that could ever happen, but it's not. Even if what happened changed him, it's only temporary. The Master has had moments before, just moments, when he was good, and kind, and he has even saved my life a time or two, but it's always just been temporary. If we left it to him to rebuild Gallifrey, it wouldn't be long before he was using all that technology to make war with the universe again.

He hears something and turns back around to watch Susan leave. As soon as they see her turn the corner, they head for the door.

CUT TO:

INT. – EARLY MORNING – SUSAN'S SITTING ROOM

The Master is standing in front of the grandfather clock, looking at it longingly as if it were an old friend. He is in just his pajama bottoms, bandages around his arms and torso that are obviously fresh. The gauze covering his side is already showing quite a bit of blood. He steps forward, running his fingers along the wood. He feels around on the top, and when he hears a pop, he smiles. When he brings his hand down, it is holding a key.

He feels along the right hand side, and finds a latch. He puts the key in it, and is about to turn when he hears something, the sound of a sonic screwdriver. He quickly hides the key again and exits.

CUT TO:

INT. – EARLY MORNING – SUSAN'S FOYER

The Master is standing at the end of the entrance hall, leaning against the wall with a smile on his face for his friend to barge in. He hears the lock pop, and the door opens. River enters, sonic blaster first. The Master is both disappointed and surprised.

MASTER:

Who are you?

A voice comes from behind River.

DOCTOR:

She's with me.

The Doctor steps out from behind her, stopping just next to her, his eyes fixed on The Master.

DOCTOR:

Hello old friend.

The Master looks him up and down, and then gives a sardonic smile.

MASTER:

I liked your old face better.

The Doctor can't help but crack a smile. He looks at River.

DOCTOR:

Put the gun down, River.

River protests.

DOCTOR:

I said, put the gun down.

River reluctantly lowers her weapon. The Doctor takes in The Master's injuries.

DOCTOR:

Well, nice to see you escaped the Time Lock, again. You know when I programmed that thing it was supposed to be infallible but apparently that word doesn't mean what it used to.

The Master shrugs.

MASTER:

I wouldn't know. This time it wasn't actually intentional. I wish I did know how I got here.

The Doctor closes the door and then he and River walk farther into the flat.

DOCTOR:

What are you doing here?

The Master's brow furrows.

MASTER:

I just told you –

DOCTOR (INTERRUPTING):

No, I mean what are you doing _here?_ In this particular flat. That woman who answered the door yesterday, what is she to you?

The Master smiles, then turns and walks back toward the sitting room. The Doctor and River follow him.

CUT TO:

INT. – EARLY MORNING – SUSAN'S SITTING ROOM

The Master, the Doctor, and River enter. The Master sits in the armchair, looking like he was tired of standing.

THE MASTER:

At first, I thought she was no one. She was just a Doctor who found me and was unbelievably compassionate. It was almost as annoying as it was convenient. Then she said her name, and I thought it had to be a coincidence, I brushed it off, but then I got intrigued. Surely you know why?

The Doctor sits on the sofa. River begins to wander around the room, taking notice of the same things The Master noticed.

DOCTOR:

I want you to tell me.

Beat.

MASTER:

I took a look around here and we started talking. She has a fob watch, Doctor, and no personal memory before the age of fourteen. It's definitely her, and after I figured that out, I knew it wouldn't be long before you found us both. Plus, I'm not exactly in any condition to be running around causing trouble, am I?

The Master looks round at River, who is looking at the picture of Susan in her first incarnation standing next to David Campbell. He looks back at The Doctor.

MASTER:

Your latest Earth girl?

River's eyes dart over to him. The Doctor shakes his head.

DOCTOR:

Technically speaking, River's not an Earth girl.

River sets the picture back on the mantle. The Master sniffs the air.

MASTER:

She's part Time Lord. (chuckles) Oh, you have been naughty, haven't you?

RIVER:

I really do not appreciate being spoken of as if I am not here.

The Master opens his mouth as if to say something, when the sound of a door opening stops him. The Doctor and the master both stand as Susan enters, rummaging around in her bag. She doesn't seem to notice anyone else is in the room until she looks up. She is angry.

SUSAN:

What are you two doing here?

The Doctor and River stutter, unable to think of anything.

MASTER:

Sorry Susan, I let them in.

SUSAN:

You? Why?

The Master puts his hand on The Doctor's shoulder.

MASTER:

These two are actually old friends of mine; they've only been pretending to be Detectives to see if anyone has seen me. Apparently they thought you might know something and came back, and ended up finding me.

Susan crosses her arms. She doesn't believe a word of it.

SUSAN:

Well, wasn't that lucky?

THE MASTER:

It most certainly was. We're just going to catch up a bit and then they're going to leave, right?

The Doctor looks at Susan, trying to mask what he was really feeling and failing terribly.

THE DOCTOR:

Yes, yes, quite right. You've done a very good job taking care of our friend, Dr. Foreman. We have a lot to thank you for.

Susan eyes them all suspiciously, then grabs her mobile off the end table.

SUSAN:

I'll be back around the same time tonight, yeah?

The Master nods, and then she turns and walks out. They all let out a breath and the Doctor and The Master sit back down.

River moves to the side of the armchair and looks down at The Master.

RIVER:

That's not just Doctor-patient loyalty. She genuinely cares for you. What did you do to her?

THE MASTER:

Nothing!

He looks back and forth between River and The Doctor, both of them giving him knowing looks.

THE MASTER:

All right, fine, I flirted a little, but I can't help that. It's in my nature.

The Doctor and River look at each other, and then the Doctor focuses back on the Master.

THE DOCTOR:

Does she suspect anything?

THE MASTER:

Well, she knows I'm not human. The reason she didn't take me to the hospital was because she found I had two hearts, but I haven't told her anything.

THE DOCTOR AND RIVER (SURPRISED):

Why not?

The master looks between them, and then decides to focus on River.

THE MASTER:

Well, would you want to remember seeing everyone you loved being slaughtered, not just once but over and over again? (shifts his gaze to the Doctor) Do you think she wants to remember any of it? The memories are so powerful she can't forget them, even after using the Chameleon arch. Right now, life is a little difficult for her but if she remembered, it would be impossible.

THE DOCTOR:

You expect me to believe you didn't tell her for her own good?

Beat. The Master looks as if he is choosing his words very carefully.

THE MASTER:

Well, I did it for a few selfish reasons. The first of which being that she would hate whoever turned her back, and I figured that if there was anyone who could suffer the most from her hatred, it would be you.

Beat. The Doctor knows that he is right, and hates him for it. He stands, keeping his eyes on The Master.

THE DOCTOR:

You're mental, you know that? (beat) Come along, River, we better go.

RIVER:

Surely you're not going to just leave him here?

THE DOCTOR:

For now, yes I am.

He turns on his heel and exits. River follows, but keeps her eyes on The Master. Moments later we hear the door close, and the Master relaxes in his chair.

CUT TO:

INT. – NIGHT – SUSAN'S SITTING ROOM

Susan is sleeping on the sofa, her dark hair splayed out on her pillow. She's covered with a blanket but the straps of her silk nightgown are visible. Her eyes scrunch up and she clenches her fist, it is obvious she is having a nightmare.

The Master enters, wearing his pajama bottoms. He looks down at Susan, making sure she is asleep. He then moves to the grandfather clock, retrieving the key from the same place as before. He sticks the key in the latch and unlocks it this time, opening the front of the clock like a door. Within is a seemingly endless darkness. He steps inside.

CUT TO:

INT. – NIGHT – THE MASTER'S TARDIS CONTROL ROOM

The Master is wandering in the darkness. We can hear his footsteps against the floor. The sound is metallic, like he's walking on a grate. We hear him bump into something, and the lights come up.

He is backing away from the console, looking around the control room with surprise. It is different than the last time he saw it, but he still recognizes it as his.

He starts flipping on switches, and the TARDIS begins to make groaning noises like it is waking from a long sleep. He lifts the orange cover off of what looks like a light switch, and sparks fly out of the console.

He kneels down, grabs the edge of a wire panel and lifts it out of its place. Underneath is a tangle of wires. Some look as if they have been cut, and several of them are mismatched, like someone was trying to rewire it. The Master goes over to a box next to the railing, opens it and rummages through. He takes out a device that looks similar to a sonic screwdriver, and walks back towards the open panel.

CUT TO:

INT. – TARDIS CONTROL ROOM

The Doctor and River are sitting on the bench together. The Doctor has his face in his hands and River is stroking his hair, trying to be consoling.

RIVER:

We need to find out if she's happy. If she's not

then…it might be something to consider.

The Doctor drops his hands, and then looks over at River.

DOCTOR:

I won't curse her with that knowledge, River. Whether she is happy as a human or not, I won't make her suffer more. I don't know how she ended up back on Gallifrey, but that part doesn't matter. The point is, she was there, and she saw everything. She's just a girl, I can't let her live with that.

River stops stroking his hair and takes her hand away.

RIVER:

She's at least as old as you were when the two of you stole this TARDIS, maybe older, but you're still treating her as if she were a child. She might be compared to you, but she is a woman now, and perfectly capable of handling anything life may throw at her.

The Doctor leans back against the bench. He runs his hand through his hair because he doesn't know what else to do.

DOCTOR:

Life, maybe. But not me.

CUT TO:

INT. – EARLY MORNING – SUSAN'S BATHROOM

The Master is sitting on the counter, this time with no bandages. His wounds seem to have healed quite dramatically. Susan is inspecting his injuries, and is completely astonished.

SUSAN:

This is incredible. I think we can take these stitches out.

She reaches into her bag and extracts a small brown bottle, a pair of surgical scissors, and some forceps. She begins disinfecting and numbing the area, and starts removing the stitches. The Master tries to keep from looking down at what she is doing.

THE MASTER:

Susan, are you happy here?

Susan looks up at him and pauses for a moment, then goes back to her work.

SUSAN:

I suppose so. Why?

The Master's face screws up; apparently the anesthetic is not working.

THE MASTER:

I just wanted to know, if you could leave here, not just this city or this country but this planet, would you?

Susan removes the last stitch from the first set and moves on to the second.

SUSAN:

Well, I guess if someone presented me with the opportunity to do something amazing, I couldn't pass it up, could I? I mean, that's human nature.

The Master tries to suppress a laugh and hurts himself.

SUSAN:

What's so funny?

The Master shakes his head.

THE MASTER:

Nothing.

CUT TO:

INT. – EARLY MORNING – SUSAN'S FOYER

There is a knock on the door. A few moments later the Master answers it. He is back in the button-down and jeans. It is the Doctor. The Master steps aside so he can come in, and the Doctor rushes past him.

THE DOCTOR:

We need to talk.

The Master gives an over-exaggerated pout.

THE MASTER:

Are we breaking up?

CUT TO:

INT. – EARLY MORNING – SUSAN'S SITTING ROOM

The Master is sitting in the armchair, watching the Doctor pace.

THE MASTER:

Are you going to sit down any time soon, you're making me nervous.

The Doctor continues pacing and looks over at the Master, making a dismissive gesture.

DOCTOR:

I'll pace if I want to pace! Now, the one thing I can't figure out in all of this is how did Susan wind up back on Gallifrey to see the Time War anyway? I mean, I left her on earth. Last time I saw her she was happy, she had adopted some war orphans and had a family. She didn't have TARDIS, or even a vortex manipulator. What changed?

The Master looks at him, rather surprised.

THE MASTER:

You mean you don't know?

The Doctor looks over at him again.

THE DOCTOR:

Don't know what?

The Master sighs and moves to the edge of his seat, leaning forward.

THE MASTER:

You're going to want to sit down for this.

The Doctor comes around to the other side of the sofa and sits on it, facing the Master.

THE MASTER:

A rather long time ago, before the Time War, you remember Skaro and Gallifrey had a short period when they were at peace with each other, yes? (The Doctor nods) Well, I was public enemy number one, and was on the run. The only person I thought could get me out of it was you, so I tried to bait you. I went to Earth and kidnapped Susan.

I did the usual, threatened her, threatened her husband and her adopted children, but she was too smart for me. She stole my TARDIS and dumped me on Skaro, and well, you remember what happened after that.

The Doctor doesn't even look in the least bit surprised. It sounded like something the Master would do, and he is proud of his Granddaughter for getting away from him.

THE MASTER:

Well, the most I can figure is that, after watching her human husband die of old age while she was still relatively young, and maybe her adopted children and grandchildren too, she gave up and used the TARDIS to go back to Gallifrey and look for you.

The Doctor sits up, realizing that this is his fault.

THE DOCTOR:

I guess she found more than she expected there.

The Master gives his usual sardonic smile.

THE MASTER:

I bet you didn't expect something like this to happen when the two of you stole that Type 40 from the museum all those years ago.

THE DOCTOR:

I can honestly say I did not.

The Master stands up, and the Doctor looks up at him.

THE MASTER:

Well then, tea?

DISSOLVE TO:

END CREDITS


End file.
